


Powrót

by taleeek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Home, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls, Return
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taleeek/pseuds/taleeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wraca na Bakerstreet po tym jak sfingował swoją smierć. Nie takiej reakcji ze strony Johna się spodziewał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powrót

-Sherlock? Czy wszystko w porządku? – Czy wszystko w porządku, pyta. Pyta czy w porządku wszystko jest. Nie, Johnie nic nie jest w porządku, nic nie jest tak jak być powinno. Miałem wrócić na Bakerstreet a ciebie już tu miało nie być, spodziewałem się, że znajdziesz żonę i założysz rodzinę, że dostanę w twarz, kiesy się zjawie i już więcej nie będziesz chciał mnie widzieć. I wtedy złożyłbym wizytę mojej ukochanej, bezpiecznie schowanej pod łóżkiem w drewnianym pudełku. Ale jesteś tutaj, patrzysz na mnie zaniepokojony, zupełnie jakbym nie sfingował swojej śmierci, jakbyś nie musiał iść na mój pogrzeb, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Wszystko się zmieniło, John. Wszystko, a ciebie już tu miało nie być, miało nie być! Miałem umrzeć w rozpaczy i obrzydzeniu do samego siebie, złamałem bowiem zasady, _sentyment_ … Dałem się złapać w pułapkę emocji.

Kiedy zjawiłem się na progu naszego dawnego mieszkania zamiast mnie uderzyć, zacząć wrzeszczeć, wpaść w panikę, czy chociażby trzasnąć mi drzwiami przed nosem, stałeś tak, patrząc na mnie i nie wiedząc co począć. Co się stało z impulsywnym kapitanem Watsonem? Byłeś w szoku –rozszerzone źrenice, szybsze bicie serca, otwarte usta – po chwili szepnąłeś – Sherlock? To naprawdę ty? – Zaczęły drżeć mi ręce. _Emocje_. Otworzyłeś szerzej drzwi, wpuściłeś do środka. –Siadaj, zrobię nam herbaty – i poszedłeś do kuchni zostawiając mnie samemu sobie. Omiotłem salon spojrzeniem, mikroskop, eksperymenty, część moich książek – zniknęło. Wyrzuciłeś je? Nie, na pewno nie. Sentyment by ci nie pozwolił, oddałeś komuś? Prędzej. Komu? Mycroftowi? Nie. Molly? Zapewne. Czaszka? Jest. Jest na swoim miejscu, kurz starty, troszczyłeś się o nią. Siadam na kanapie, co mam ci powiedzieć? Że mi przykro? Zapytać czemu się nie wyprowadziłeś? Dociekać, czy było ci mnie brak tak jak mnie ciebie? Jak twoja noga John? Czy dalej pracujesz w klinice? Jak się ma pani Hudson? Powinieneś iść do fryzjera. Zabrałem ze sobą twój sweter, już po skoku, wkradłem się, gdy cię nie było. Nie, nie oddam ci go. Czy mogę wrócić do twojego życia? A może… teraz jest ci lepiej? Na pewno. Przepraszam.

Milczałem.

Po chwili wróciłeś z herbatą, wiem że zrobiłeś ja dokładnie taką jak lubię, minęło trzy lata, a ty pamiętasz jaka pije herbatę. Nie sięgam po nią. Co mam ci powiedzieć? A wtedy ty pytasz mnie „Czy wszystko w porządku”. Mija długa chwila, nie wiem jak długa. Nasze spojrzenia się spotykają i już wiem, co ci powiedzieć. – Tak, John. Teraz już tak.


End file.
